Sapphire Blade
by SilentOne
Summary: Set after GoF, an American student transfers to Hogwarts and sets an ancient prophecy into motion, a prophecy which turns several lives (including Harry's) upside down. Please R&R!!!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything but Nanashi and whatever else you don't recognise belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Yay! My first fic! Anyway, this starts off in an orphanage somewhere in the US, and the first couple of chapters move kinda slow...okay, REALLY slow, but it gets better later, I promise ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
She woke suddenly but lay still; she could hear voices in the office. She sat up slowly and lowered herself gently to the floor, willing the creaky boards to be silent.  
  
She recognised the voice of the patron of the orphanage she'd been living in for fourteen years immediately. "I can't let you take her...her mother left her in my care...you're lucky I let her have that freak tutor..."  
  
She reached the door of the office and smiled when she heard this. They were talking about her.  
  
"...circumstances have arisen...it is in her best interest...back with me."  
  
She couldn't hear everything that was being said. The second voice was British, and she somehow knew that it was the famous Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't...her mother...three thousand miles away...never forgive myself..."  
  
"Why don't you come in, Nanashi?"  
  
Her stomach dropped when Dumbledore spoke her name and the door opened. Mr. Johnston, the patron, was standing there looking like he was about to explode. Dumbledore was sitting in front of the desk. He looked tired, but there was a faint twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Mr. Johnston. "Hullo, sir...please, carry on. Pretend I'm not here."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sat down behind his desk, mumbling to himself.  
  
The second man stood. "I believe you know what we were talking about, Nanashi?"  
  
"I have a feeling, but..."  
  
"It's too hard to believe?" Nanashi nodded, unable to take her eyes off him. "I have come to take you home, Nanashi."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Home? Where was home?  
  
"You're to come back with me to Hogwarts."  
  
She could have sworn her heart had stopped.  
  
"And I have said no!"  
  
Disappointment started it up again when Mr. Johnston said this.  
  
"And I have said that I will not leave without her! Mr. Johnston, you cannot comprehend the seriousness of this situation. She will be in grave danger if I do not take her back with me."  
  
Mr. Johnston was silent for a moment. He sighed. "Will she be flying back and forth every summer?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled a little, the twinkle in his eyes a little brighter. "No, I believe I can find a home for her in England."  
  
England? Nanashi was in total shock.  
  
"And will I have to pay for this? Because if I-"  
  
"No, Mr. Johnston, it will be taken care of."  
  
"...All right, she can go." He said this with some difficulty.   
  
Nanashi was about to hug him, but then thought better of it. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Instead she hugged Dumbledore, who laughed for the first time in a very long two months.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Get UP!"  
  
Harry Potter woke on a camp bed in his best friend Ron Weasley's room after one of the few dreamless nights he'd had since the end of the term. He'd spent a few miserable weeks at the Dursleys' after the end of the term, then he'd gone to the Weasley's to spend the rest of the summer there. However, he was only allowed to go after certain mysterious security measures had been taken to ensure the Burrow's safety. He sat up and put his glasses on. Ron was kneeling next to his bed.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry. Blimey, you're a heavy sleeper. Took me twenty minutes to get you up! Come on downstairs, Mum's made a cake for dessert."  
  
Harry dressed and went downstairs to eat. Time at the Burrow passed quickly and uneventfully, filled with homework and games of Quidditch (although there were often some nasty reports of both Muggle and wizard killings across Britain; Fudge had a hard time denying the Dark Lord's recent return as the summer progressed). He was amazed at how quickly the summer was coming to a close when he and the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
Nothing unusual happened in London, and Harry was glad of it. The only remotely interesting thing to happen was Fred bumping into a nearly-fifteen-year-old American girl, who told them that her name was Nanashi Griffin and that she had just transferred to Hogwarts. Fred and George took to her right away, and they ended up spending the whole day with her.  
  
When everyone had finally finished their shopping and gone back to the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley asked a simple question that caused a moment of rather awkward silence.  
  
"Where are your parents, dear?" George cleared his throat and Fred prodded his mother's arm, shaking his head. "Oh, my, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not so horrible, lots of kids have it worse than me," Her eyes flicked briefly to Harry when she said this. "Anyway, it was great meeting you all. See you at school!" She left.  
  
Fred sighed and looked after her. "Blimey, she's incredible,"  
  
"D'you know, she called us *brilliant*?"  
  
"She's in your year, Ron. In Gryffindor."  
  
"She's almost as good as us..."  
  
"Poor dear, all alone in a strange country," Mrs. Weasley looked sadly in the direction Nanashi had gone.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Mum. She was born over here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, she said she felt more at home here than she ever did in America..."  
  
Fred and George spent the last week of the holidays talking about Nanashi and all the *brilliant* stunts she'd pulled in the past, and all *brilliant* the pranks she would help them with once they were at Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. PLEASE review, but try not to be too mean, this is my first fic ~_*. The first couple of chapters make it seem like it's gonna be wicked boring, but the action starts to pick up after that. 


End file.
